El novio de mi hermana
by aracne
Summary: La familia chiba se prepara para recibir al hijo mayor... darien llega de visita pero trae consigo a su prometida... la cual no es muy bien vista por la familia... una comedia romantica para las amantes de darieny serena
1. Una familia unida

**UNA FAMILIA UNIDA**

La familia Chiba, una de las más adineradas de Tokio… no exactamente por poseer una empresa inmensa o recibir utilidades exorbitantes, si no por una serie de casualidades de la vida… como la lotería y algunas herencias cuantiosas otorgadas a ellos por simple coincidencia.

Años atrás se les fue concedido uno de sus grandes sueños, tener la casa que siempre desearon tener, en el barrio más cotizado por las personas de dinero… al ser una familia numerosa, les era imposible no querer ser dueños de la mansión midmoon" que en la actualidad es la mansión "chiba"

Kenji Chiba es un excentrico fotógrafo de 45 años e edad, atractivo y adinerado cosa que atraerá a más de una mujer… pero él solo tiene ojos para Ikuko…el amor de su niñez… de su juventud… de su adultez… y muy pronto de su vejez. La señora Chiba es una mujer de 40 años, vivaz, alegre y con un cariño ejemplar hacia sus hijos, en especial hacia el mayor.

Darien, el mayor de los hermanos chiba, es un empresario joven y exitoso, quien a tenido muchos roces con su familia, por algunas discusiones a veces sin sentido… adora a sus hermanas pero hay veces que lo vuelven loco.

Amy, es la universitaria mas brillante de toda la escuela de medicina… lo contrario a su familia, solo se dedica a apoyar a sus hermano mayor y a corregir al segundo y último varón de la familia…

Nicolas, es un chico demasiado excéntrico, alocado y muy sincero a la hora de decir verdades, en especial a su hermana menor Mina, quien vive soñando con el amor verdadero pero oculta aquellos hermoso sentimientos tra una mascara de exageración e irónia.

Por último esta Lita, una mujer refinada y exitosa, dueña ed una pastelería y dueña de su propia vida desde que es madre soltera.

El hogar siempre fue escandaloso pero nunca como aquel 1 de diciembre…

¡¿Qué esa antipática va avenir aquí! – gritaba mina con una mueca de asco, mientras su madre lavaba los trastes el desayuno, haciendo caso omiso a los alaridos.

Tranquila hija, solo tratemos de llevarnos bien con ella… sabes que Darien no nos perdonaría un desaire – decía Kenji acariciando la cabellera rubia e la menor e sus hijas.

¿Cuánto se quedara? – preguntó con molestia mientras levantaba una ceja.

Este… - vacilo Ikuko.

¡DIMELO!

Está bien… se quedará hasta febrero…

¡NOOOOOOOOOO! – mina gritaba como loca mientras Ikuko reía -¡Si no la soporto en un restaurant UN DIA! ¡¿Qué RAYOS TE HACE PENSAR QUE LA SOPORTARE 2 MESES!

Ay Mina… no te preocupes, prefiero que grites hasta desmayarte a que tu hermano me eche el mal de ojo por no recibir a su novia – Reía ikuko junto con su esposo mientras Mina salía molesta de la cocina.

Presiento problemas… mi rubia no va soportar dos meses – murmuró cómico Kenji.

Eso lo sé pero… será divertido ver como llevara esta visita ¿no lo crees cariño?

Por supuesto…

Mientras tanto en la sala, la rubia manipulaba el control remoto del televisor salvajemente.

¡Por favor Mina! ¡Vas a dejar inservibles los botones! – gritaba Sutilmente Amy quien tejía un hermoso conjunto para el bebé que estaba próximo…

No puedo evitarlo… mañana llegan y yo NO LO SOPORTO, ni a ella ni a su ridículo – aclarándose la garganta – "Ejem"… - decía furiosa.

Talvez tenga algún problema en la garganta- decía tiernamente Amy dejando a un lao su tejido - ¡Mamá! ¡Mina se a puesto verde de la cólera! Jajaja

¡No te burles! – gritó la rubia.

¡MINA RESPETA EL ESTADO DE TU HERMANA Y DEJA DE MOLESTARLA! – gritó muy molesta Ikuko desde la cocina.

El mundo está contra mí – suspiró - ¿A que hora viene Lita con la enana? - pregunto mas calmada la rubia.

¿La enana? Hablas como si ya hubiera nacido jeje, pues dijo que no lelgaría hasta muy tarde, tiene una reunión con sus amigas.

Quien como ella… embarazada pero no pierde las ganas de divertirse… deberías aprender de ella Amy… - dijo con voz maliciosa.

Creo que la que debe aprender eres tú… paras enclaustrada aquí… en cambio yo aprovecho el tiempo que me queda para ir a la universidad y luego salgo con mi "esposo"… en otras palabras me divierto…- dijo acomodándose los lentes y tomando su celular.

Ay Amy… eres la única persona en este planeta que se divierte estudiando… - contesto con tono aburrido - aparte tener esposo es tan… tonto…

¡Mina eres una idi… perdón mi amor… no disculpa es que estaba insultando a mi hermana porque acaba de decir un idiotez jeje – decía Amy al teléfono.

Ya decía yo… ni siquiera he llegado tarde y ya me estas insultando – río el esposo de la peliazul…

Disculpa Taiki pero tu sabes la venida de la novia de Darien esta sacando chispas en mi casa… -reía Amy mirando la cara e resignación de su hermana.

Ya me imagino… ¿Cómo está mi chiquito?... ¿no te habrá estado molestando verdad?

¡Ay Taiki! Solo patea un poco pero no me he sentido mal… ¿a que hora vas llegar mi amor?

Bueno tengo una reunión aquí con mis colegas, creo que no llego para la cena… dile a tu papá que no se preocupe yo recojo a Darien y a su novia… ¿Cómo se llamaba? –dijo en tono curioso.

Su nombre es Rei… Rei hino, ¿si vas a recogerlos significa que no vas a venir? – respondió la peliazul como haciendo un puchero…

Engreída… lo siento mi amor, dormire en un hotel de por aquí… no te preocupes mañana llego con la carga para el almuerzo jajaja

¡Nada de carga! Ya estas como mi hermana… - lo regaño…

jeje, tu sabes como me llevo con mi cuñado… somos como hermanos…

Claro amistad de años…

Bueno mi amor… te dejo… te me cuidas al igual que a mi pequeñín… un beso preciosa! …

Un beso también tai… - dicho esto la comunicación se cortó.

¿Otro que no va a venir? – pregunto aún malhumorada mina.

Nadie quiere lidiar con tu mal humor… jajaja – reía con ganas Amy.

Todo por culpa de ese remedo de barbie…

**Notas de autor: **

**Holas a todos! Bueno aquí con un nuevo proyecto ya anunciado… si es que las ideas locas me persiguen y no me queda de otra que plasmarla jeje, claro este es un UA pero que se apega mas al carácter del personaje… espero sea e su agrado byes!**


	2. ¿les agradare?

**¿Les agradaré?... **

Al día siguiente en la residencia Chiba, Ikuko alistaba de la mejor manera la habitación en que se quedaría su hijo mayor y su futura nuera…

¡Todo debe estar perfecto! – Gritaba la señora de la casa mirando de reojo a la menor de sus hijas, la cual paseaba por la habitación sospechosa… - ¡¿Qué traes en esa caja Mina!

Yo… ¿Cuál caja? – escondiendo las manos tras la espalda y poniendo rostro angelical.

Mina… enséñame lo que traes ¡Ahora! – levantando una ceja.

Ok – resignada – solo quería dejarles un presente de bienvenida – dijo la rubia mostrando a su madre una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo, con una pequeña tarjetita que decía: "ABREME".

¡Vaya!... ¡que bonito detalle, sabía que podías ser amable si te lo proponías – dijo Kenji orgulloso mientras entraba en la habitación, sorprendiendo un poco a Mina.

Ikuko aún seguía desconfiando, tan solo ayer maldecía con todas sus ganas a Rei Hino y su manera de hacerse notar…

Préstame un momento el regalo por favor – dijo la señora en tono desconfiado, quitándole la cajita de las manos y analizándola… - ¿Qué es? Suena como si fueran varios paquetitos…

Este… son…son – vacilo – son condones, si van dormir juntos antes de casarse deben cuidarse, ¿no crees papa? – preguntó inocentemente.

Bueno, es un gesto interesante de tu parte… -soltando una pequeña risita.

A ver…quiero abrirlo – antes de que la rubia protestara agrego – no te preocupes le pongo otro papel y ya esta…

Pero mamá… no!

Ikuko rasgo el papel de regalo y abrió la cajita para encontrarse con algo que la aterrorizó, unas veinte cucarachas voladoras salieron del interior del regalo y plagaron la habitación, provocando el desmayo de la dueña de la casa….

¡Mamá! – gritó la rubia un poco asustada… ella sabía que todas las mujeres de su familia menos ella, sufrían una fobia muy fuerte hacia esos animales.

Yo me encargo de tu mamá… ¡TU DEDICATE A MATAR A CADA UNO DE ESOS VICHOS… RAPIDO! – Kenji levantó en brazos a su esposa y le dirigio una mirada dura a su hija…

De inmediato papá…- respondío, viendo salir a sus padres pensó… - más mala suerte no puedo tener, pero bien merecido lo tiene por chismosa jajaj… que estoy diciendo es mi madre pero… por su culpa tengo que soportar al remedo de diva… pues ahora a capturarlas vivas, tal vez se las heche en su maleta jajaja – maquinaba la rubia mientras empezaba su cacería.

A esa misma hora, Taiki estaba en el aeropuerto esperando la llegada de su mejor amigo - Debería estar contento por tu llegada pero… esa mujer le pone los pelos de punta a toda nuestra familia… si tan solo te hubieras enamorado de otra… - pensaba seriamente Taiki hasta que de lejos escuchó una voz muy familiar.

¡Taiki! – gritaba un joven de pelo negro y ojos azules, el cual corría a gran velocidad seguido por una joven de cabello negro largo, que al parecer no estaba muy de acuerdo con la conducta efusiva de su acompañante.

¡Darien al fin llegaste! – dijo emocionado el castaño varando efusivamente a su amigo.

Tanto tiempo sin verte… ¿Cómo has estado?... ¿Cómo está mi hermana?... ¿la estarás tratando bien verdad?...

¡Como crees que la voy a tratar mal, Amy es todo para mí! Jajajaja – contestó jubiloso el castaño.

Mas te vale sino te la verás conmigo – dijo Darien dándole un puñete de juego a su amigo, al parecer los dos se habían olvidado que había una persona más esperando ser presentada.

Cof cof… - toció la pelinegra intentando ser tomada en cuenta pero no funcionó - ¡COF COF! … - esta vez Darien la escuchó y la atrajo hacia él para presentarla.

Ya se había tardado en interrumpir, así que Mina tenía razón ese sonidito es demasiado molesto – pensó Taiki sonriendo hipócritamente.

Ella es mi prometida… Rei Hino – Taiki se iba a acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla pero esta instintivamente le dio la mano, gesto que le desagrado más aún al castaño.

Por favor Darien, no estés corriendo como niño chiquito en lugares públicos, es realmente… avergonzante… - dijo sin pelos en la lengua la pelinegra y agregó - ¿Dónde está el chofer? No lo veo…

Con una vena palpitando en la frente – Yo seré su chofer… madame… - esto último con sarcasmo – En este pueblo no hay limosinas porsiacaso.

Darien miró un poco molesto a Rei pero luego la abrazó al ver que estaba un poco desubicada.

Perdón Darien… yo no quería…

Tranquila, cuando lleguemos a casa todo será mejor ¿si? – dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

Bueno, llevemos las maletas al auto, la familia está esperando tu llegada – dijo Taiki recuperando el buen humor, los chicos cargaron el pesado equipaje, la mayoría propiedad de Rei…

Taiki acomodó todo y mandó a la señorita Rei a sentarse en el asiento de atrás para poder conversar a gusto con su amigo de la infancia.

En el camino, los dos jóvenes conversaban muy divertidos mientras la pasajera de atrás se aburría horrores con las maletas.

No sabes Darien, Michiru está en el vecindario – dijo tranquilamente el castaño sin perder de vista la carretera.

¿Michiru?... jeje – rió un poco nervioso el pelinegro – creo que ese tema lo podemos dejar para…

Te vas a morir cuando la veas es otra, completamente… se que la quisiste mucho y tu mama la adoraba – dichas estas palabras la pelinegra alzó la oreja – por esto ella está viviendo en la pequeña cabaña de al lado, pasará noche buena con nosotros.

Cof, Cof… - tocio para llamar la atención.

¿Qué sucede Rei? – preguntó un poco nervioso Darien.

¿Quién es Michiru?... ¿y porqué va a pasar la navidad en tu casa? – Preguntó un poco afoscada Rei a su novio, pero antes de que este conteste, Taiki tomó la palabra.

Michiru Kaio, es una chica prodigio… ella y Darien estuvieron juntos unos 4 años sino me equivoco, pero ella tuvo que viajar repentinamente para un concurso de pintura, les dolió mucho separarse ¿verdad?... y no se han visto hasta estas fechas… - relató muy satisfecho de si mismo al ver los celos que había despertado en Rei.

Muchas gracias por el relato Taiki… - dijo irónicamente Darien mirando la sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de su amigo.

Pasaron unos minutos más y por fin llegaron a la mansión chiba, una hermosa casa de amplios jardines… el lujo se veía en cada centímetro de la residencia, lo que causó muchas preguntas en la mente de Rei.

Disculpe, Taiki pero ¿como es posible que no tengan limosinas si la familia de Darien posee una mansión? – preguntó un poco sorprendida.

A los señores chiba les parece una frivolidad andar luciendo una limosina, no les gusta la gente ostentosa… - semejante comentario hizo tragar saliva a la pelinegra.

¡Ay Dios! …. Yo tengo zapatos de marca… de no menos de 500 dólares el par… un traje de diseñador y joyas realmente caras….¡ que haré! Que haré! – decía para sí misma Rei sin darse cuenta que su novio la llamaba.

Rei… ¡Rei! ….¡ REI HINO! – gritó Darien intentando despertar a su novia del mundo de las fantasías.

Disculpa mi amor, andaba un poco distraída – dijo pisando tierra y tomando la mano de su novio para ingresar a la casa de los que próximamente serían sus suegros.

Yo me encargo del equipaje, no te preocupes… vayan entrando – decía Taiki mientras abría la maletera del auto.

Está bien te veo adentro… - Darien y REi caminaron hacia la entrada un poco nerviosos.

Darien…. ¿les agradaré?... – preguntó Rei con una mirada suplicante.

Si… estoy seguro que si…

Dentro de la casa, la familia se posicionaba en la puerta para darle el debido recibimiento al hijo mayor…mama Ikuko dirigí con cautela todo el tradicional recibimiento, el cual constaba de varias cubetas llenas de pica pica y flores, las cuales serían vaciadas en las cabezas de los recién llegados.

¡Mas te vale Mina que no suceda nada o no respondo de mí! – advertía Ikuko.

No te preocupes mamá, nada pasará – respondió con cara de inocente la rubia, mientras cruzaba los dedos.

¡Ya vienen! – gritó emocionada Lita caminado despacio para no lastimar a su bebe.

La puerta se abrió y la pareja ingresó… la escena ocurrió tan rápidamente que la alegría no pudo durar lo suficiente… Rei y Darien ingresaron tomados de la mano, casi todos los integrantes de la familia los esperaban con las cubetas llenas de pica pica y a la hora de lanzarlas… la pelinegra se asustó y se resbaló haciendo caer a su novio… pero lamentablemente todos ya habían vertido el contenido de las cubetas que al parecer una mano misteriosa había reemplazado su contenido por agua…

¡AHHHHH! ¡Mis zapatos gucchi! – gritaba la pelinegra toda mojada, ya que la mayoría de las cubetas le habían caído a ella.

¡Mina! ¡Esta la pagas! – gritaba Darien frenético, mientras miraba con rabia a su hermana rovolvandose de risa en el piso…

Solo si me alcanzas – dijo la menor de los Chiba para salir corriendo de la escena.

Esta niña me va sacar canas verdes… - pensaba Ikuko intentando ayudar a levantarse a su futura nuera.

Ya pasado el mal rato, los invitados permanecían sentados cubiertos por toallas tomando una taza bien caliente de chocolate… pero aún Mina permanecía prófuga de la justicia.

Deberías hacer algo con esa niña mamá… cada día está peor… - decía muy molesto Darien mientras bebía su chocolate.

Pide disculpas por este contratiempo Rei, pero Mina es así… no puedo hacer nada…

No se preocupe señora yo sé entender – para sus adentros – "esa mocosa me las paga" – disculpe, pero me prestaría su teléfono?

Claro, está en la sala – respondió dulcemente Ikuko.

Gracias – y sin mas palabra la pelinegra camino hacia la sala, dejando a madre e hijo solos.

¿Así que mis zapatos gucchi he? – rió un poco Ikuko.

Ya decía cuando iba aflorar tu verdadera personalidad…

Agradece al cielo que soy una persona tolerante, sino a esa barbie la hubiera corrido de mi casa a baldazos… - volvió a soltar una carcajada.

Ella es buena mamá… y me pienso casar con ella, no quiero que nadie interfiera en eso… ¿me entiendes? – levantado una ceja.

Hago cualquier cosa pero no me eches el mal de ojo… y ten cuidado que su ropa de diseñador no se vaya a encoger en la lavadora…

En la sala, Rei se había sentado cuidadosamente tratando de no mojar el sillón, tomó el teléfono para llamar a la única persona que podía auxiliarla.

Aló… Serena?

¿Rei? ¿Qué sucedió?... ¿Acaso no deberías estar donde tus suegros… porque tu voz suena afligida?

Me odian hermana, me odian lo sé… - decía con voz entre cortada Rei.

Tranquilízate… no creo que te odien pero siempre es difícil al comienzo…

¡Al comienzo siempre te tiran un balde de agua para recibirte!

Ya está bien… eso estuvo mal pero… talve luego las cosas se mejoren…

Serena… tú eres la única que me puede ayudar… por favor pasa la navidad conmigo si?... ven lo mas rápido que puedes aquí…

¡Qué! – gritó sorprendida la rubia al otro lado de la línea… - pero Rei yo no soy invitada aparte no creo que haya espacio…

Darien vive en una mansión, hay espacio para que vengamos con toda la familia, por favor hazlo por mí ¿si? –cuando su hermana le decía eso era imposible negarse.

Esta bien, compraré el pasaje hoy y tomaré el vuelo mañana – contestó la rubia sin poder negarse.

Gracias! Llámame para confirmar si?

Entonces nos vemos pronto…

Hasta luego Serena…

**Notas de autor: **

Holas, vaya si que me demoré para publicar este capítulo, pero la verdad que la inspiración se fue de viaje y sea en donde haya estado le gusto mucho su estancia y la alargo demasiado jeje, muchas gracias por los reviews, espero que este capi sea de su agrado y sigan mandando su opinión un beso! Bye!


End file.
